


Dance

by Tinybelieverbug



Series: Quarantine Daily Prompts [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Club time babey, Dave & Klaus Hargreeves During Vietnam, M/M, Soft Pining, gay pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug
Summary: Dave notices that Klaus doesn't dance like the other guys in their unit.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Quarantine Daily Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687579
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! I know I've got other series to work on, but for now, you guys get little ficlits during this time. I know that a lot of you are reading the heck out of fics right now, and currently I can only provide little fics. In other news, I hope you enjoy!

Dave never thought he’d see Klaus dance. Sure, he’d seen him on leave, but he’d never thought he’d see Klaus in a club. It seems like he belongs here. 

The way he dances isn’t normal, but nothing about Klaus is normal, from his tattoos to his personality. 

Dave knew about his feelings. His feelings at Klaus were definitely not that of brotherly, but he couldn’t act on it. If the Sarge found out, or worse, the Captain? He’d get dishonorably discharged at best, shot way out here in ‘Nam at worst. He wasn’t sure if he was willing to risk it. 

But the way that Klaus danced, the way that he called to Dave, was special. The smile he wears when he’s on the floor is different, it’s unusual to the smiles he wears daily. This smile reaches Klaus’s eyes. 

When Klaus sees Dave at the bar, and motions for him to join him, Dave shook his head but still joined him. 

Dave knew he couldn’t dance, but it didn’t seem like Klaus cared much. He didn’t care about a lot of things it seemed. 

They danced the night away, and eventually, Klaus led the two of them through a little bead curtain. 

Klaus mumbled a thing about privacy, but Dave couldn’t hear well with the music pounding through his skull. 

Klaus leans in close, closer than he’s ever been to Dave.


End file.
